Falling Stars
by TheMusicManiac
Summary: After the events of Ocarina of Time, something strange happened... Now Link is still an adult, and Zelda isn't the same. What's wrong with her, and why do the Goddesses seem to be testing them? A little bit of LinkxZelda, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: HIIIII! Sorry, not usually that peppy, I'm just excited... Well, anyway, I'm a new user, but definitely not a new author! Been writing for a long time now. This was my first fan fiction written, and was going to stand alone. But then I added a sequel, which is a Majora's Mask spin-off, then before I finished that I added a third which is... complicated as far as placement... then I added a fourth, which wraps them all together and explains all of the oddities. Finished the third before the second or fourth. Well ANYWAY, if you want to give me advice on how the website works, leave me a comment. If you want to nicely criticize my work. then leave a comment. Please note that this was my first, and the rest are better :)

Something I believe in is consistency, so I try my hardest to make sure information in the story matches the games and with itself essentially. I also want to make sure that I keep up with my stories, so I will only submit things I have finished and ready to go. It would be frustrating for anyone who actually likes this to get into it and it never finished. All that said, here's the first chapter! It gets better as my series goes on, trust me xD

Chapter 1: Zelda

I'm falling. I'm floating. I can't decide which. The atmosphere feels… deep, like with every breath I'm sucking in the ocean. The things around me are all a blur. I can just make them out through half-opened eyes: stars, of every color. Is this real? It moves so fast, it hurts to look. So I simply close my eyes again and fall. In my confused brain, I can't even remember my own name. What is this place? Am I dead? Maybe that's it. I'm dead, and this is my soul falling into the afterlife.

Just then, a thought enters my brain, interrupting my justifications for why I'm here. Is it my voice? I don't think so. These words echo, bouncing around:

"Zelda… Come back… no… Zelda!"

It makes me wonder who this "Zelda" is. Do I know her? Maybe. Again, my confused, hyperactive brain refuses to think clearly. Where am I going? Why can't I stop falling? Is anyone else suffering the same fate? Or am I alone?

"Hello."

Is that a voice? A real one, not imagined by my partially insane consciousness? I'm so surprised that I utter a sort of longing whimper.

"How are you? Can you speak? Can you hear me?" the voice asks gently.

"Yes… I can speak." I tried my voice and it worked. "To answer your other question, I'm not quite sure… how I feel. Can you tell me?"

"I… I can't even predict how you feel." The voice sounds emotional.

"Now some questions for you: Why did you put me here, wherever 'here' is? Why did I feel like I was falling? Who are you? And who is Zelda?"

"Ah yes. The flow of questions. I only put you here because you needed to be somewhere solitary. I can't explain why you felt like you were falling, but trust me, you're not. And I'm Link… your friend." This sounded like a man's voice. I finally opened my eyes and looked in his direction.

He was wearing a long black cape, underneath was a tunic of forest green and white leggings. On his belt was a sword and a strange, bean-shaped-blue-thing, with an opening like a mouthpiece and holes along the sides. The name of the object was in my head somewhere, but just out of reach of my thought. His hood obscured his face from my vision.

"You never answered my last question." I said. "Who is Zelda?" I wanted desperately to know who this strange person was, whose name kept appearing in my head.

"I'm afraid, that answer will have to be saved for later." said the man, Link. Then he took off his hood.

His hair was blonde, full and messy. His eyes were blue-green, a beautiful mixture of colors. For a moment, he looked familiar. Then the moment was gone.

My fevered brain kicked into a sudden emotional hyper-drive. "Why can't you answer my question?! Why? What are you hiding from me?!" I shouted. Then Link simply put his hand over mine to calm me. I quieted my voice. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just desperate to know."

Link took up the strange-blue-bean-shaped thing and put his mouth to it. Moving his fingers along the holes, and like magic, music was made. I had never heard or seen anything like it before, considering this is the only life I have experienced so far. Or have I? It was so soft and gentle, like a lullaby. I started to feel sleepy. When the song ended, Link looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Zelda is a beautiful person. She is a princess, with hair like gold and eyes like stars. We're friends, you know. We've been through so much together. I wish… I just wish… that things were… the same…" he trailed off but bravely looked into my eyes.

"What happened to this Zelda?" I asked quietly.

"She's being… taken care of."

"Is she still as beautiful as you've described her? She seems like a wonderful person." I asked, yawning.

Hesitating, he answered in almost a whisper, "Yes. She's still a shining supernova, so bright that it hurts to look."

~End of chapter notes: If you can't tell, this is a twisted ending of Ocarina of Time. It will have those settings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zelda

I didn't want him to leave me, but he turned and walked to a door I hadn't seen. How long would I keep my sanity without his calming presence? I almost felt… nostalgic around him. But how could that be? I just met him! This was, quite literally, the only life I had known!

"Hey! Where are you going? I don't wanna be alone…" I didn't want to lose control and shout again so I spoke in almost a whisper.

Link stopped in his tracks and seemed to cringe at the sound. I heard him say just as quietly, "I can't say. I'll see you later, okay?" Looking back, he almost smiled but I could tell that it wasn't real. Then with the swish of his cape through the door he was gone.

I felt lonely. Obviously, because I WAS alone. But I don't think that was why.

Why does he look at me like it hurts? He didn't cry, but I could see that if his confident figure let him, he would've. Who is Zelda? She seems like such a nice person. I wonder if Link will ever introduce us. Maybe we could be friends, you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Just so you know, my settings don't allow private messaging so as much as I would like to reply to reviews individually, I cannot :( Parent's rules, sorry bros. Well anyway, here ya go! Short notes today.

Chapter 3: Link

I saw her for the first time since it happened today. I still love her, just as much as I did before. It almost hurts to see her so clueless, no idea who she is or who I am. She doesn't remember anything, and she's out of control.

All these things went through my head as Saria lectured me outside on how I shouldn't have seen her at all. Being my best friend, she decided to take care of her.

"Her first reaction was quite strange." Saria had said earlier. "She kept saying that she was falling and mumbling 'Zelda'. Probably because that's the last thing she heard: you screaming her name."

Now she was saying it was a bad idea to visit her in the first place. "She doesn't recognize you anymore, Link! You're just too sensitive towards her to handle it." She held up a hand to silence my protests before they started. "You. Are. And. You. Know it."

"But Saria, she has to see me in order to remember me. There is still hope." _I _still had hope.

She lowered her voice. "Link. She can't—won't—remember you. What happened, happened. Nothing can change that now." Taking my hand like the awesome friend she is, she looked up at me with sad eyes and I knew she wished it were different too.

"Maybe it can change!" I let her hand drop and balled my fists at my sides. "She HAS to remember me! All we did… everything…" I collapsed to the ground, fighting the urge to cry. I couldn't let myself do something like that. EVER. Especially with Saria around. So I just closed my eyes and hoped the sadness would pass. Saria held me with her tiny arms in an attempt to comfort me, even though it was no use.

I was already broken.

End of chapter notes: I know, two shorties in a row xD There's a long flashback coming... GET READY! Lol I'm probably going to post it shortly after this one, I can't take the suspense I created xD Alright, so I like drama, and if it's too much, tell me. I believe in authenticity, but I'm writing from a guy's perspective most of the time so... yeah... Let me know. Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here you go! Since it's a flashback, it's sort of in 3rd person omniscient POV. I was going to submit this yesterday, but I had stuff to do after submitting chapter 3 and I was reading a Four Swords fanfic hee hee cx

Last night, I totes had this amazing revelation on how to miraculously finish the sequel before I'm done submitting this one :3 Then I'll have a whole crapton of time to finish the fourth book! Cuz here's the situation: I'm done with this book, the sequel isn't done, the third is done, and the fourth isn't. I know exactly what is going to happen when, I'm just having a hard time getting it down.

There's an interesting story on how this chapter was developed, but I'll save that for the end of chapter notes :) Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Flashback

After Ganondorf was finished and the Triforce was safe again, Link was happy just to see Zelda once more. She stood opposite him with her ocarina, looking solemn and determined. Link just stared into those eyes so blue… they seemed to be cradling all of time itself in gentle hands of color, yet it looked like an intense, swirling vortex at the same time.

"You know what happens next, don't you?" Zelda's voice interrupted his thoughts. He nodded. "I need to send you back to your time. You aren't supposed to be here."

It was the sad truth. After all he had accomplished, he was still expected to just keep it to himself, go back in time and live his life as a little boy? To start over? But though he had his objections, Zelda _must_ know what she's doing. She did have the Triforce of Wisdom after all.

"You know this isn't goodbye, Link. I'll see you again, as a young girl. We can have some new memories." She smiled, and the whole place seemed brighter.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, let's."

Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and for a fraction of a second, he wished he was the mouthpiece. He cursed himself for thinking that way, but what was a boy to do? She began to play that sweet melodic lullaby and Link couldn't resist humming along. The air became lighter, and the floor felt as though it would break and drop him; let him fall from the sage's perch and through time, till at the right moment, it would catch him and cradle him in his happy childhood all over again. It really was a chance of a lifetime. How many people got to relive their childhood again, without having to go through their teens the same way again? Link certainly felt lucky.

But something was wrong.

He could see it in the air that something wasn't right. It was as if the melody had been warped, turned inside out. Instead of being sweet and lovely, it was haunting and scary. Zelda opened her eyes fast and tried to stop playing, but even when the ocarina was pried from her lips, the song still played. It emptied her mind so she felt numb. She couldn't understand anything around her anymore. She began to fear this emptiness, this numb feeling in her brain. Between what was real and what was imagined there was no distinction.

"Zelda?" Link asked in desperation. The name was a question filled with fear and concern, and hope that _she _knew what was going on. But in Zelda's mind, her only thought was to get away from the emptiness before it destroyed her. So she fell.

"Zelda…

Come back…

No…

Zelda!" Link cried to the world in agony, so it could feel _his _anger, _his_ anguish, as Zelda fell from the heavens. He felt the sage's concern around him, but they did nothing.

But she was still there.

It was as if her soul had fallen, but her body hadn't. He called on Saria for help, since she was the sage of the forest. She brought him to Kokiri Forest and he waited for Zelda to wake from her seemingly endless sleep. Nothing hurt more than waiting.

End of chapter notes: Alright so here's the story... So I had only played OOT up to Gohma at this time and only knew the general story. The original flashback was great, but it didn't correspond with the game's ending at all... Then i went on Zelda wiki and read all the plots of all the Zelda games like the nerd I am and discovered what was terribly wrong with this chapter and had to write the whole thing over. Then I had to go throughout the rest of the book and make sure that any references to the flashback were corrected. Thankfully, I had a lot of inspiration and could whip up a new flashback in a reasonable amount of time.

I actually wrote most of this fan fiction in school xD Every time we took a break from standardized testing (it was in February/March) I would whip out my notebook and write like crazy for the next 10-20 minutes. At one point I closed my eyes and imagined Hyrule from a certain viewpoint so I could write it, muttering to myself, "Okay, so the castle is here, and the path is here..." and stuff. I'm surprised my classmates weren't thinking I was crazy, or maybe they were and I was just too careless to hear them say it xD


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello! I have been extremely happy lately because I just recently found a way to finish the sequel to this... SO EXCITE! Ha, nobody cares about that, you just want to READ! Well then read! And make sure to tell me how the description is... I tend to make the descriptions of landscape a bit boring.

Chapter 5: Zelda

A strange girl came in today. She had short green hair tied back with a headband, with a green dress and green eyes. She looked like an emerald in human form.

"Hello. My name is Saria. I've been taking care of you for some time now." She spoke gently, like wind blowing through the woods.

"How have you been taking care of me? I've never even seen you here." I wondered.

"This main room has a bed in the middle that you're lying on now. The bed has straps, so you can't get up. Sorry to treat you like you're in an insane asylum, but we don't want you to sleepwalk and potentially hurt yourself. Not there's anything highly dangerous in here, but still. I sleep in the upper level, so that's why you haven't seen me." Saria explained kindly. I didn't blame her at all for strapping me down. My mind has KINDA been on the crazy side lately, so I wouldn't trust myself on the loose either.

I just realized that the light was on. For the first time, I could see my surroundings clearly. The room wasn't much. It was entirely circular, for one. The walls were wood, and the floor had a simple pink-ish area rug. The ceiling was a pale wood color, and the bed I was laying on reminded me of a cradle by its shape, just without any bars. Pots were placed on random places on the floor by the wall. From where I was laying, I could see the door clearly. The house was attractive enough, but slightly boring.

"This is my house. Isn't it so bland? I'm planning to decorate it more someday." Saria said conversationally, oblivious to the fact that I was still stuck on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll agree, it is quite bland. Were you here for any other reason than to make small talk? Not to sound rude or anything." I asked, trying (but feeling like I failed) to be polite.

"Oh, yes!" Saria said excitedly. "I came to ask if you wanted some fresh air." The offer wasn't even worth asking on her part.

"Oh, yes please! Free me from this terrible imprisonment!" I begged dramatically, just to be funny. Saria's laugh was as pleasant as her speech; soft and bubbly. She untied my straps. I slowly sat up, stretching muscles that obviously hadn't been used in a while.

"Feels good, right?"

"Yes it does. Whoa!" My legs still didn't quite work like they should. The human emerald helped get me to the door and outside.

The view was beautiful. Her house was right on the shore of a very small, clear creek, with a little fence on the other side. On the other side of the fence was another house, one with a red roof and bigger than Saria's. To my right of that house was a small pond, with islands across it. To my left of it was some more water, and then an opening, like a leafy hallway. Right next to Saria's house on my right was a tree with a door that sat next to the water, which I was assuming was another house inside. On the left was a path that lead down a small hill to a tree house. Next to the tree house was a hill that lead to an area with a lot of fences and another tree with an arched doorway. Beyond even that was a large hole, a tunnel. I assumed that lead out to some other place. I also noticed that there were a couple people around, just kids, like they had all the time in the world to waste. They all wore green too, so I guess everybody had the same favorite color.

"This is my village, Kokiri Forest. The Great Deku Tree, who used to live in the clearing beyond that tunnel closest to us, gave life to all of the children here. He has been long dead, though." Saria said sadly. This Tree seemed to have some sentimental meaning, which I didn't understand. For some reason, I felt like I already knew this. But that couldn't be right….

My thoughts were interrupted by Saria pushing me along. I started to walk, getting my legs to work slowly but surely. We walked around her house, then around the fence towards the pond where the islands started.

"Do you want to try and jump across? Just for fun?" Saria asked since I was walking normally now.

"Sure." This was bound to result in some wet clothes and humiliation, but whatever. I needed exercise somehow.

The first island wasn't that far of a jump, so I landed it pretty smoothly. I prepared myself and jumped to the next one, looking back at Saria. Her eyes looked a little red... Eh, must be my imagination. She gave me a thumbs up hastily. I leaped onto the next one, landing victoriously, then crossed onto dry land. My face hurt from grinning, and my diaphragm hurt from laughing. I laughed at myself, mostly.

"Is is sad that I'm so happy because I jumped a few islands?" I asked Saria, giggling.

"No, not at all, Zel-" She stopped mid sentence.

"You were going to say Zelda, weren't you?" I asked after a short silence. "Why?"

"Because… You look like her. Sorry." She responded hesitantly. I had a feeling that wasn't why. And her eyes were still red.

"Come on." She walked to dry land from the last island. "We've got to go back across the pond. We're going to see Link."

My heart skipped a beat. Link…

End of chapter notes: So this is kind of where the LinkxZelda starts... At least from Zelda's view. Link already started in chapter 3 xD I'm sorry, I know EVERYONE ships Link and Zelda, but it was my first fan fiction, okay? How was I supposed to know that? xD


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thanks for that review on description! I will most definitely keep that in my back pocket to use later... Muchas gracias!

Alright, sorry sorry sorry SORRY that I haven't uploaded in a while. School just started and... yeah. Self explanatory. I have some other things coming up though that AREN'T LoZ, so if you want some SAO and Eden of the East, look here! I wrote a cute SAO one shot and an Eden of the East poem tee hee ^_^

Chapter 6: Link

I saw her come through the tunnel, grinning like a mad scientist. What a greeting.

"Hey Link! I jumped the pond!" She shouted with glee. "Isn't it sad that such a small accomplishment can make me so happy?" she asked as she got closer. I was just standing under the tree the owl usually perched on as I waited.

"No, that's not sad at all. That's perfectly fine." I replied. It's like she had been degraded to that of a child. It was like someone had stabbed my heart with a Deku Stick.

"Why don't you go over there?" Saria pointed to the tree I was standing under, talking to Zelda. I moved out of the way.

"Okay! Oh! Can I climb the tree Saria?" she asked with delight.

"Of course. You don't have to ask… I just need to talk with Link for a minute, okay?"

"Alright." She skipped off to my tree and greeted me with a smile. Then she looked up at it, seeming to contemplate how to climb it.

"Do you need help?" Saria asked slowly.

"Nope. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Alright. You do that." Saria pulled me away. "Link, there's a problem." She spoke seriously, contrasting with her gentle voice just a minute ago.

"What problem?"

"I almost said it. Her name. I think she's starting to put the pieces together. Link, what will we do if she does?"

This was a problem. If she found out her name… what would she do? After what I told her about Zelda, she'll want to know all about it, and why we kept her own identity from her. Things would get real awkward, REAL quick, considering what I said…. I'd have to explain everything. "Um…" I tried to think of a solution to this. I snapped my fingers unsuccessfully. I forget sometimes that I can't snap. Oops. "We could give her a new name. Tell her that her name is something else."

"But Link! We can't lie to her! Especially not you. I KNOW you can't lie to her, not for the world, am I right?" Saria pointed out.

"Who said I would tell her?" I said quietly. "She lives in your house."

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean she's my responsibility! She wants to hear from YOU."

"I guess you're right. Sorry." Saria shouldn't have to do everything.

"It's okay." Saria was such a good friend; it's like she could sympathize with any of my experiences even though she only looked about 9. "I think we'll just have to tell her sooner or later. No fake names." She looked at her mournfully. The expression didn't suit her normally smiling face. Zelda was already half-way up the tree. Saria gave her a thumbs-up and smiled, but when she turned to me, her smile faded.

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. When should we tell her?"

"Um… tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"The sooner the better I guess."

She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Deal."

End of chapter notes: So originally, Link was staying in Saria's house cuz Saria thinks he's super depressed and doesn't want him alone all the time. But then I decided that's creepy. So he's not xD Even though I copy and paste this from a Word Document, there's still a lot of editing I do besides the general double spacing thingy that Fanfiction asks you to do. So be happy that you get the better version ^U^


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hello! I'm sorry that the chapters are short :( Maybe I'll start uploading two at a time...

Well anyway, not much to say. There'll be some romance soon, so look forward to that! ;P

Chapter 7: Zelda

I looked up at the tree, wondering how to climb it. Have I climbed a tree before? I don't know, but I'm glad I had "modified" my dress. When I woke, I had found that I was wearing this princess-like dress that would have been very pretty, if it hadn't been torn up. So, I ripped it so that it would be shorter (to the knee) and more convenient. I cut off the flowy sleeves too so it was on my shoulder, and I took off the apron-like thing that was over the skirt. The apron thing had a golden triangle symbol on it, but I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean. Link has the same thing on the hilt of his sword. But I used the apron thing to tie around the waist because I thought it looked cool. Saria let me borrow these leggings too so I could move more freely. I kept the shoes I had. My hair was so messy, and the sides were in these braidish things that kinda smacked my face if I jumped too much. I found out I was wearing this crown thing too, I don't know what's up with that. But I kept that on. It was so pretty.

Anyway, the tree was pretty big. It's branches climbed high into the sky as if to touch it. I quickly found a branch low enough to begin climbing on. I guess I have done this before, because it wasn't hard once I started. I can't explain it.

Soon I was half-way up. I looked back at Saria, who gave me a thumbs-up and smiled. I kept right on climbing. At one point, I saw a branch with claw marks on it. An owl perched here sometimes… How did I know that? The fact slipped out of my mind as quickly as it came. I found out that I quite enjoyed tree climbing. For some reason, I just loved the sun on my skin, the wind blowing my hair and dress around, and the adventure of getting to the top. I finally made it!

"Hey guys!" I shouted down below.

Saria and Link seemed to be done talking. They turned to see me on the highest and upmost branch in the tree, grinning proudly.

"Great job!" Saria yelled up to me.

"Is the view nice up there?" Link called. Oh his voice… I looked around. The view was nice up here, actually. I could see above the wall that surrounded the path to the tree. There was a field that stretched for miles, and farther off, a castle was barely visible. A mountain with a ring of smoke around its peak could be seen, with … was that a village in its base? I think so.

"Yes it is Link. Come and see it for yourself!" I encouraged.

"Sure." He let his cape fall to the ground, set down his sword, and walked towards the tree. I got excited.

I saw his arms for the first time. I tried not to be attracted but… so muscular… the picture of perfection… I officially need help. Anyway, he climbed the tree efficiently and quickly, much better than I could. I was thoroughly impressed.

"Hey." I greeted him as he reached the top.

"Wow. It is a nice view." Link remarked.

His voice was always so solemn. I wondered why, so I asked him.

"I'm just… to tell you the truth, I'm not as happy as I usually am lately." He replied slowly.

It sounded like much more than that. His eyes had faint dark circles, like he didn't sleep. He didn't smile very much, and when he did, it looked like a sad smile. But I didn't want to pry, so I let it be for now. I would interrogate him later… oh screw that, I wanna know. Just then, he nodded to Saria, like they were communicating something. He mouthed, _I'll say it now. Go. _So Saria waved politely and left for the tunnel. What a nice girl she was…

"So, what's REALLY going on?" I asked good-naturedly and punched him in the arm, then winced because it hurt. "Ow…"

Then I heard the sound I least expected: laughter. Link was _laughing_. He laughed so hard, he cried. So did I; his laugh was contagious.

"I'm sorry…" he gasped for breath. "I haven't laughed in so long… I miss it."

"Yeah… I can't sympathize. I don't really remember anything before you woke me up, so yeah…" I ended lamely.

"About that…" Link started slowly. "There are some things—a lot of things—to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Alright, I guess I need to be clear on something. LINK IS NOT A KID. If you read the chapter 4 flashback, the song went wrong and he never got sent back. So he's still and adult. That's why Zelda thinks he's hot xD

And also, this chapter is pretty emotional, so be warned.

Chapter 8: Saria

Taking Zelda out for fresh air was painful. It hurt to see her so degraded. She almost caught me crying too. That was a close one. I also think she knows now or at least started to put the pieces back together. I could be wrong, but how would she react if she found out? I talked about it with Link when we got to the tree. She might be mad that we didn't tell her that she's the princess of Hyrule and that she's forgotten everything up till now and everyone is wondering why she's gone and why Link is gone and oh crap… I need to calm down…

Okay. I'm done now. Although I pity and want to help her, whenever she talks to him, looks at him, encourages him to spend time with her… It bothers me somehow. I don't even know why, but she's not acting the way Zelda normally does. Maybe I was jealous… No! I refuse to believe such a thing.

Anyway, while I was walking away, after Link decided to tell her now instead of tomorrow (which is actually a really good idea since they were going to be alone and I heard her ask why he was so serious), I heard him. I turned to see his eyes brimming with tears of laughter, looking so happy I started crying myself. I hurried to my house, where upon entering through the doorway, I burst into honest tears. Putting my back against the door, I sank to the floor. They were happy and sad, all at the same time. Happy because I hadn't seen him this way in so long and I was glad for it, sad because I was holding this in too long. Alone for once, I cried for Link, all the times these days and days in the past where I was scared for his life but didn't show it, and for the 7 years I waited for him to show up, and for poor Zelda….

What happened to her?

Then I cried because of self-pity. I always stayed by his side when he was upset, or when he wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. I comforted him when he told me of his nightmares. So now that I am in need of him, where is he? With her. Saria will be fine, she's a big girl, she can handle herself… I shouldn't be saying any of this! What is wrong with me?

It felt like I was crying for at least 20 minutes. Then I heard a knock behind me. I hadn't moved. "Come in…" I sniffed, trying to pull myself together. I scooted out of the way of the door and saw Link come in, alone. When he saw me huddled there, he ran over and said, "Oh no no no no no no…. Saria, what's wrong? I knew it…" Then he put his arms around me protectively and I started crying again, despite my efforts to stop. I am pathetic, I was better than this! But his arms were so warm and I felt safe from all harm… I never wanted him to let go, ever. I felt like he was MINE, no one else's. I knew him first.

"What's wrong, Saria?" Link asked me gently.

"I just… You seem to forget that I'm just as sensitive as you, and you never thought about how scared I was when you were gone killing monsters and asleep for 7 years… And that you scare me when you tell me about your nightmares…"

"Oh, Saria. I'm sorry for not noticing. You're my best friend; all you had to do was say the word. I'll do anything for you, you know that. You're a piece of my childhood I never want to lose." That reassures me of our friendship, but not whether I'm jealous. But that's something that he can't tell me, nor should he know. I put on the mask.

"Alright… well did you tell her?"

"Yeah I did! She seemed to take it well. She's still in the tree. I told her to stay there, let her think about it all. I also saw you run away, and I wanted to see if something was wrong. I'm glad I did. Was I too late in coming?" He asked me doubtfully.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Thanks Link." I said, truly grateful.

But now, in all the tears, something was exposed in my mind that I've never seen in there before.

And I don't know if I liked it.

End of chapter notes: Let me be clear also that this is NOT a pairing, absolutely NOT. Link is older and Saria looks like she's 9 and... yeah. Just...no. Saria's not in love with him either. There's no love triangle here. So uncomfortable with that pairing... So now that you know, keep that in mind for the rest of the book, okay? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Alright, here's where the pairing comes in! Well sort of... It's complicated. It is a romance, but it isn't, how about I put it that way. I'm not ESPECIALLY GOOD at romance scenes, so PLEASE review! Tell me what's wrong or right about it so I can learn how to write these kinds of scenes better xD

Chapter 9: Zelda

I sat in the tree, with Link, waiting for what was coming. When the silence was the strongest, when I least expected it, he poured himself out to me. He told me everything: the Triforce, my name, how I became this way. Then it all started to sink in. That's why they would look so sad around me, why Link was so serious. I had been like a 5 year old in a funeral: I just ran around, laughing and enjoying my own little world while everyone else was crying their guts out. And I kind of wish I had stayed that way. Ignorance was bliss compared to the pressure of being a princess and the cause of suffering. But now, I was happy because of one thing:

He loved me too. I was sure.

That was all I needed to satisfy me.

Maybe not.

"I love you." Link choked on the words like it hurt to say them. "I'm as stubborn as a mule and a guy, so that's a hard thing to say. But I'll say it again and again until I get it right: I love you."

"What have I ever done to make you say something so bold?" I asked, since I had no clue.

"I don't know… you're just you. That's why."

"Then show me. Prove it." I said with a mischievous grin. I expected him to laugh, take it as a joke. But with a completely straight face, he said, "Okay. I will."

Then he kissed me.

Oh my goddesses, this was heavenly. Pure bliss. Who knew? I was sad when it was over, but it had to stop. He looked at me, right in my eyes.

"Is that proof enough, Zelda?"

I could barely stay in the tree, much less speak coherently. He just laughed his amazing laugh.

"I'll leave you to think about all of this, okay? I want to see if Saria is okay; she did look kind of sad going out." He sounded concerned. Saria was very lucky to have a best friend like him.

"Alright. I'll be here. I hope she's okay." I said. He climbed down the tree, picked up his cape and sword and ran to the tunnel.

I had a lot to think about.

End of chapter notes: Sorry if it seems rushed. Long kissy scenes? NOT my thing, nor will it ever be something I do. 1.) I just don't have enough description ability to do that and 2.) It just gets gross after a while.

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Here's where things get interesting... hee hee... I'll just let you think about that ^U^

Chapter 10: Link

I couldn't believe all that happened today. First I was depressed, now I'm giddy with joy. I've finally told her, after 2 weeks. No more secrets to hide. She took it well, very well. I'm glad she did 'cause I know I couldn't bear to see her upset. Then that strange thing with Saria happened. I never knew she was so vulnerable. I also wish I had been there for her through all of this. I was being so selfish, wallowing in self-pity, not even thinking that maybe Saria was sad too. I've never seen her cry either, so it was especially awkward.

I've been having weird dreams lately. I'm standing in a temple, like so many that I've seen before, and in front of me looks like a puzzle for me to solve. Simple: do the puzzle, the door opens. But it's not a door that I see, it's metal bars, like a prison. The silhouette of a person is barely visible inside. "So this is a new kind of trick," I think to myself. The gears in my mind start to try and work this out, but my energy is being drained… it's so hard to think…

"LINK!"

What was that?! Or should I say: WHO was that?

"Zelda?"

"Link… Save yourself! You'll die here!"

"But… Zelda, why are you here? How can you be in two places at once?"

"That's not me! It's an image, a ghost of sorts. I'm HERE!" I see her grip the bars and shake them. But I can't hear her very well anymore, because 3 booming voices say in unison:

"If you solve the puzzle, she lives. Run, chosen one, and you will find us. Run to the eyes as blue as time…"

At the last second, Zelda screams, "Time is the key!"

Then I wake up in a cold sweat, at the same time as Zelda does.

End of chapter notes: Sorry for another shortie... Can't help it sometimes, I just end a chapter when it seems like I should end the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Alright, sorry guys, but this is kinda the same as the last one... actually a lot the same. It's necessary for the story though, so just bear with me okay?

Chapter 11: Zelda

I've been having weird dreams lately. Sometimes I don't remember all of them, but putting the pieces together I figured out what's going on. I'm standing in a dark room, with metal bars guarding the entrance. Beyond the bars, just to the side of them where the wall was, stood Link. He didn't look concerned, like I thought he would, instead he looked puzzled: I could almost see the gears turning in his head, solving. Oh Link… I sighed inwardly. He almost looked eager for the challenge. But then I saw Link start to look more tired with every passing minute… I knew what was happening, and it had to stop.

"LINK!" I yelled. The noise was getting louder.

"Zelda?" He looked at me, or what was left of me.

"Link… Save yourself! You'll die here!" Get out, Link, get out.

"But… Zelda, why are you here? How can you be in two places at once?" Now he was confused, and he had every right to be. I was still working out specifics in my head.

"That's not me! It's an image, a ghost of sorts. I'm HERE!" I don't think he heard that very well. Then the goddesses spoke:

"If you solve the puzzle, she lives. Run, chosen one, and you will find us. Run to the eyes as blue as time…"

I needed to give him some type of clue before he faded. "Time is the key!"

Then I'd wake in fright, sitting up, the same time Link does.

End of chapter notes: I don't know how they know when the other wakes up, but the point is that they do... The minor inconsistency is KILLING ME, but I don't know how to fix it from a first person point of view. Reviews are nice! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Another dream. You will notice that I use dreams as a tool a lot. I'm very interested in complex mind concepts, strange, slightly prophetic dreams, and partial insanity/neurosis. So look for that stuff as my Zelda fan fiction series unfolds :)

Now is the time when the ball REEEEEALLY gets rolling. I had to get everything else out of the way so that the action can start. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 12: Saria 

Normally, I never remember my dreams, but I remembered this one vividly. I was standing on the threshold of a temple, a specific one: the Temple of Time. It was night time, and I couldn't see anyone else around. It looked about… midnight. Then 3 booming voices scared me half to death as they start talking to me: "Hello Saria. Yes, we know about you. You are very important to us. But not to the one you love."

"How do you know me? How do you know Link? Who said I loved anyone?!" I just gave it away completely, didn't I?

"You only take care of Zelda for his sake, not hers. You care nothing for her… you want him for yourself…" This escalated quickly.

"And? Why should the goddesses of Hyrule even care about all this?" I wondered. This was weird.

"You are very important to us… But not to him." They repeated. "He's never loved you like you want him to. He only loves Zelda. Being best friends isn't enough for you Saria, it's never enough…" They echoed in my ears words that I would never say or think. They must be lies, but I couldn't confirm that. I hated the sound of their voices. I shoved my fingers in my ears desperately and screamed, "STOP! STOP!"

Then I would wake up a bit before Zelda, knowing I would have to coax Zelda back to sleep.

End of chapter notes: I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A LINKXSARIA ROMANCE. Everything will make sense soon enough, my friends... Just wait as patiently as possible :D


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: This is a super long one :) This also marks then end of Part 1: As Blue As Time. Part won't be submitted any differently than this one was, it's just a way that I split the book up. The first part is called so because it's mostly about Zelda, and the most beautiful description (and most accurate) I have heard of her eyes was "as blue as time". So that's that... Part 2 is called As Green As Day, because it symbolizes Link's happiness, if only temporary. he realizes he doesn't have to be depressed. Then the last one, Part 3, is called As Red As Love, and it would give away spoilers if I said why...

Well, enough of my jabbering xD Read!

Chapter 13: Link

I decided to talk with Zelda and Saria today. We wake up at the same time whenever I have that dream, so I wanted to maybe investigate, see if she has a dream too or what.

I knocked on the doorway of Saria's room.

"Hi, Link. Good morning."

"Hey, you're up. Just wanted to let you know… I was wondering if you wanted to go on the bridge with me and Zelda. I wanted to ask you both something."

"Okay. Just wait a minute." I walked away to ask Zelda.

"Hey." I stood by her bed , not wanted to shake her or anything. Too awkward. Wait… standing at her beside is even weirder…. Whatever.

"Mmmm… What?" She was half-awake and rolled over, trying to block the sun coming from the window.

"Do you want to come with me and Saria somewhere? I wanted to ask you guys both something." I asked quietly.

"Sure… just one second…"

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." I said loud enough for Saria to hear also. Then I walked outside and waited patiently. The sun was beautiful and welcome today. It had been rainy for the past few days, exception to yesterday when it had stopped for a while. Staring out at the green and cheery houses of Kokiri Forest, I felt sad. This was my home, and always will be, but for some reason it doesn't feel the same. The childish people and light-hearted feel doesn't suit my depression. It makes me feel bad for them because they've never seen the world or experienced anything of worth.

I heard talking inside. Then Zelda came out, stretching her arms in the air above her head and yawning in the cutest way possible. Still in her ripped Hyrule Princess dress (that she modified herself), she looked a bit strange. But still as pretty as ever. Saria came out next, calm but looking generally happy as she always does. She asked, "So what's up Link?"

"Let's go to the bridge today. Be in the sun." I loved it up there.

We walked up the swirling ramp that circled Saria's house onto the bridge. At the end, where there was a platform, we saw the little blonde pigtailed girl. She looked almost scared and ran past us. Then we all sat in a triangle, the girls looking at me expectantly.

"So… I don't know about you guys, but I've been having weird dreams lately. Are you guys having any? They might be connected because we wake up at the same time."

Zelda looked at me. "Well…" she then described her dream to me in as much detail as possible. It was the same as mine!

"Oh my…." Saria gasped. "Well, sorry to ruin the pattern, but I… haven't had any weird dreams…"

"Oh. Okay. That's strange… I thought for sure we were all connected since…" I was a tad confused.

"No, I just wake up because you guys talk in your sleep." She explained, laughing.

"I could apologize for that, but I can't control it unfortunately." I felt bad, I mean, she's had to basically babysit us. She shouldn't have to, but she insists that I stay at her place. She doesn't feel comfortable with me at my own house I guess. Saria thinks that I'll… hurt myself. It's nice that she's so concerned, but I would never do that. How does she keep her SANITY?

"Same here. It must be so hard for you Saria, to have seen me lose my memory like that, and to see Link sad. You're like my idol; you're so strong and kind." Zelda said shyly. She took the words right from my own mouth. "Link, you're so lucky to have a best friend like Saria. Just saying."

Saria blushed bright red. "Oh stop…"

"She's right. You deserve some credit Saria, don't be so modest. I am lucky.' I looked into her eyes. She had that "Aw shucks.." kind of look on her face, like she felt like she didn't deserve any of this praise. Which was so not true.

"So. What does this all mean?" she conveniently changed the subject. I didn't object since she was obviously embarrassed.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think maybe someone blackmailed Zelda to the goddesses, making them resent her. It's the only idea I have, and even that doesn't seem right. Why would they listen to a human anyway?" Imprisoning Zelda for no reason sounded way too pathetic for all powerful beings, so this was the reason I came up with.

"That kinda makes sense. I'm sure there are lots of people who hate me. I mean, not everybody likes royalty. But then how do you explain me in prison? I said in the dream that I," she gestured to herself, "am a ghost, an image. That just confuses me." Her beautiful eyes looked troubled; they had that expression that made me want to take all the trouble away for her happiness. If that dream is true, then is it wrong to love this image of Zelda like I do?

"I don't know how it works, Zelda. I wish I could explain it." I said sympathetically. She still looked disturbed. I would be too if I found out I might possibly be just a clone or a ghost.

"Hm…" Saria mused. "I can't quite wrap my head around it either."

"But the question remains: What do I do? They said, 'Run to the eyes as blue as time…' and she said, 'Time is the key'… What does that all mean?" I asked myself more than Saria or Zelda.

Then suddenly, Zelda gasped in pain. Saria and I both turned our heads to see her inspecting her wrists and hands, wincing.

"Zelda what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. This was sudden…

"I just… my hands felt bruised and cut, then I saw that they were! The pain doesn't stop, like I keep hurting myself…" She hunched over and hugged her stomach tightly. Her eyes closed, she had that grimace that looked like a smile. "My stomach feels like I haven't eaten in a week…"

"Zelda…" I tried to talk to her, but then her eyes snapped open and she said in an anguished voice, "Link! Where are you…?"

My mouth was open, but I didn't know what to say. Saria intervened and said gently, "Let me see your hands."

Zelda didn't say anything, but she slowly took her hands away from around her stomach. Saria took them and gasped. "Oh my… Link, come look."

Her hands were bruised, and there were some scars. The nails looked like they had been broken off. "How…?" I wondered. I've definitely seen gorier things, so it didn't bother me in that aspect.

"I have no idea." Saria answered, dumbfounded that I didn't know the answer. Zelda moaned softly.

Then, Zelda stopped. She sat up straight like nothing was wrong and the bruises and scars disappeared. Looking around, she looked confused.

"Saria? Why are you holding my hands? Why do you guys look so worried? I'm worried about this whole weird-dreams-that-don't-make-sense thing too, but not THAT worried. You guys look like I just told you I've been talking to the goddesses in my free time." Zelda laughed at her own joke.

We still were speechless and just stared open-mouthed, and Saria still held her hands.

"Okay… I like you too Saria, but the holding hands thing and staring is getting real creepy real fast. Cut it out." She was really confused.

"Sorry." Saria let go. "You really don't remember what just happened?"

"Of course I do. We were talking about the weird dreams me and Link have been having, how you're a great friend, what Link should do about it, all that stuff. I may be a blonde, but I still pay attention you know!" She laughed again. "I crack myself up sometimes…"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh along, just because she was so goofy. Even though she had, just a moment ago, been moaning in pain for no apparent reason, I still laughed. Saria couldn't resist either.

Since she obviously didn't remember, we stopped laughing. I described to her in as much detail as I could what had just happened, trying not to freak her out/gross her out. Her face looked as disturbed as if I had just stabbed my hand to demonstrate what happens when you lose too much blood.

"This is so weird…" Zelda looked as confused as ever.

"I know. I still can't figure it out." I looked off into the distance. We sat in the our triangle of confused silence for a while, until Saria said,

"She's fine now, so let's just forget about it for now, okay?"

"Good idea." Zelda and I said together, resulting in more laughter. "Let's just go – " I trailed off. I had a better idea.

"Go where?" The princess inquired.

"Seems too early to go home." Saria pointed out.

"So instead let's go to Kakariko Village over by Death Mountain."

"Okay!" They both responded with glee.

So we went back down to the ground and followed the path to the tunnel exit. From there we followed the path with the tree till we got to Hyrule Field. It was beautiful today, with the flowers and trees. As our trio walked the grassy expanse, I got out my ocarina and played some fun songs I learned, or I just played around with the notes to make the girls laugh. Saria and Zelda both had cute ways of laughing. Then we finally came to the side of the mountain where the big stairway was. Our little group climbed them, all of us in high spirits. We came to the entrance to the little town.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village." I smirked.

End of chapter notes: A little self-promotion here... You guys should check out my experiment, "Stupid Boy"! It's another Zelda fanfic, in the same setting as Ocarina of Time. If it's not your kind of genre, okay! But I need reviews like crazy to see if I'll keep submitting it, so think about it, alright? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Here's a nice long one for you :) I'm sorry if you've been waiting for a long time, I've been doing stuff. And anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review "Stupid Boy" for me!

This is not only the start of a new part, but also sort of a turning point for Saria. This chapter is pretty happy, which I am proud of ^U^ I don't normally write happy stuff, even though I'm a generally happy person. For those who like comedy, I guess here's the little bit of it that you're going to get! Enjoy!

_Part 2: As Green As Day_

Chapter 14: Zelda

Link never told me about Kakariko Village, surprisingly, but the way there was fun. Link played that beautifully strange instrument which, I found out, was called an ocarina. Weird name. When we actually got there was when the fun began.

The village was a cluster of houses, very confusing and small. There were stairs everywhere it seemed, leading anywhere and everywhere, plus some odd feathered animals called Cuccos running around aimlessly. They were hilarious, but sometimes, they were quite annoying.

"Come here guys, I want to show you something fun." Link said. We walked over.

"See that Cucco over there in the corner?" We nodded.

"I'm going to grab it and hold it above my head. Then I'll jump off somewhere high and I'll fly. After I demonstrate, you can try it too. I just want to show you how it's done first so my favorite girls don't get hurt." He smirked after the comment.

Then he tip toed over to where the corner where the Cucco stood (Cucco corner?), all the while we tried to stifle our giggles. Grabbing it's feathery body, he ran up to a balcony of a house and JUMPED! Link shouted in delight and soared down to the ground on a flapping Cucco. Landing victoriously, he set the bird down again to roam about.

"You try! It's so fun and not that hard." Link encouraged.

"Yeah!" I responded with enthusiasm. "But you'll have to help me get the Cucco, since I'm not experienced."

"Sure." I noticed how he was always willing to help.

"Hey, wait, don't forget Saria!"I exclaimed. She was standing a little ways away from us. " you haven't done it before either, have you?" She nodded solemnly.

"Of course. I'll tell you how to get the Cucco, and then you can just hand it to Saria to make things easier, okay?" He explained. I loved the sound of his voice… I temporarily spaced out as I stared into his wide-open-with-happiness eyes, promptly embarrassing myself. I hoped I wasn't being too weird.

"Oh, right. Good idea." I finally answered with an awkward smile.

It didn't seem to faze him. "Alright, listen up. Here's what you do: you don't try to walk up to it, try and run it into a corner so it can't move. Then you grab it by the stomach because you don't want to hold the wings down. If you did you would just fall to the ground when you jumped. Got it?" We nodded, and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool. Zelda, you can go first."

"Okay."

I spotted the Cucco a little ways away. It was standing in an open area with…. No corners. Crap. Maybe I could sneak up on it instead… I decided to try that. Walking up to it slowly so it wouldn't notice me, I grabbed at it wildly and actually got it! First time and everything! I held my prize for Link and Saria to see. They both smiled and laughed.

I didn't want to run it to the balcony like Link did (those muscular arms…) so I went to the top of a small staircase instead. I held the screaming animal above my head and whispered, "Please don't fail me now, my dear little Cucco…" Then while I still had the nerve, I leaped as high as I could. "Wee!" I screamed with joy as I soared through the air, feeling like I could touch the sky. This was up there with the best experience next to kissing Link. Ah yes, this was awesome… and then I landed. Bummer.

"That was great, Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"From our perspective, it looked pretty cool." Saria said. I wondered why she was so silent and unhappy looking today.

"Hey. I'm going to visit a friend* after Saria jumps, so don't you two go off and do anything stupid." He said comically.

"Like we would!" We said together, prompting giggles. I carefully handed the squawking Cucco to Saria, who muttered,

"Let's do this…" Then she went to the big balcony that Link went to and jumped. She screamed in delight on the way down, floating like an angel in green instead of white. She landed softly on the ground and gracefully set the Cucco down.

"That was amazing, Saria!" I told her.

"Yeah, you reminded me of an angel on the way down." Link spoke exactly what I was thinking.

"Thanks guys. That was seriously fun." She said happily. Flying the Cucco obviously cheered her up.

"I'm going now. See you in a minute!" Link started to walk off into the clearing.

"Bye!" Then Saria and I sat on the stairs.

"So, Saria. What's been bothering you? I'm not blind you know, I can see you're upset." I asked her good-naturedly.

"What? Oh, nothing is wrong, Zelda, I'm fine." She feigned innocence.

I looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"_Really?_"

"No."

"And the truth is confessed!" I said to try and make her laugh.

Her response was a weak smile. "You wouldn't be so friendly with me if you knew what was going on…"

"You really think so? Because I don't." I blurted out. "Try me."

"You actually want to hear the truth?"

"Yes."

Saria just sighed. "Alright. But you won't like it. And you won't like me."

I waited patiently while she prepared herself to tell me whatever this truth was. Finally she spoke softly,

"The truth is, there are a few things I've been hiding. One I'm not very proud of is—" She was cut off short by a coughing fit.

"Saria?" I rubbed her back. Whenever she tried to she started to cough violently. It sounded painful… This was awkward.

"Do you want to go home, Saria?" I asked quietly. She shook her head no.

Then it stopped. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then she was back to normal, holding her throat. She looked as confused as I was. Noticing Link coming back out of the corner of my eye, I called and gestured for him to come over.

"What's up?" He trotted over.

"The strangest thing-"

Then I forgot.

I couldn't remember what I was going to say.

"What?" Link gave me a weird expression.

"I just… forgot. If I've forgotten it, it must not have been that important. Oh well." I said nonchalantly, laughing.

End of chapter notes: *the friend he goes to see is the Cucco lady who tells you to get her fantasy chickens xD I added that for fun, just a side note. Who he goes to see really isn't relevant, I just made it up.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I'm so so so so so sorry! I have been doing a bunch of stuff lately, so I haven't been able to submit anything :( It's another shortie, but I'll post several chapters to make up for that.

Keep the mindset that it's NOT a SariaxLink ship. Not. At. All.

Chapter 15: Saria

What the heck? That was so… weird? Strange? Inopportune? I'm quite speechless. I wanted to fess up to Zelda, even if I didn't like her as much as I should. She deserved to know the truth. Plus, it would feel good to tell someone what was going on in my mind. But when I started to talk, I felt like I had the flu and a cold combined. In my mind, I heard the goddesses say,

"The time is not right, Saria…"

What did that mean?

Well, if I can't confess out loud, I guess I'll just confess to me, myself, and I. It's better than denying it, because that would only make things worse. So. Conversation with myself. Kinda goes like this:

So, hey me. I've been feeling…. What do they call it? I've got the ugly green monster on my back and I don't like it. I feel like it's natural, but yet, it so SHOULDN'T be there. But enough fancy words and such, I'll put it plain and simple: I am jealous of Zelda and I want Link for myself. There, I said it. Happy now? I want to sigh dramatically now and say that it's over and done, but confessing to yourself isn't quite as satisfactory as confessing to a real person. And it doesn't help much either. What am I supposed to do now? Let the feeling fester inside me without supervision? I don't WANT to feel this way. She doesn't know. He doesn't know. Am I supposed to pretend to be happy until "the time is right"? I've been doing that for a while now, and I don't know how much longer I can pretend to smile, give thumbs up signs at her accomplishments, and try to hold coherent and reasonable conversations. It irks me whenever she smiles at him, laughs with him, looks at him, encourages him to spend more time with her….

SHE just irks me completely. But why? I've never been a jealous person in my life, especially not towards Zelda. Why now when she is in such need of friendship am I feeling so hostile?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Here's a nice long one for ya! Nothing to say really to preface this, so enjoy!

Chapter 16: Link

I've been so happy lately. I just realized that I don't have to be so serious about this whole situation. I CAN be happy. So now, all I have been doing for the past 3 days is teaching Zelda how to play the ocarina, flying Cucco's, introducing her to friends of mine, and telling her my various adventures. I've had more fun than I've had in weeks! I'm still having those dreams, but they're just nightmares, right? Nothing to worry about. Zelda seems to be enjoying herself as well. But sometimes, she seems to have her own ideas about our friendship. And I'm not sure I agree with them. She's more… flirtatious, you could call it. She kisses me on the cheek every time she leaves to go to sleep, she sits really close to me when we are sitting down, she just… It bothers me. Her expression when she looks at me sometimes makes me think, "What mental images are you seeing?!" I'm afraid to ask her how she feels about this friendship though. I don't want it to be awkward. Is that wrong? Anyway, I had fun other than that thought in my head. I just ignore it as much as I can.

She told me what happened when she woke up for the first time. Zelda said she felt like she was falling through a field of falling stars. She heard a voice, my voice, saying, "Zelda… Come back… No… Zelda!" And her mind was reeling, thoughts pouring in and out constantly, so much so that she couldn't comprehend them. Her body felt it was running on adrenaline. She couldn't think very straight. I told her that she was silent and in a coma for two weeks.

"Really? It felt like 10 minutes." The princess said, surprised.

"Yep. Two horrible, treacherous, heart-breaking weeks that I'll never get back." I said.

"Link…" She sighed and laughed. "It wasn't THAT bad, was it?"

"Yeah, it actually was."

Moment of silence.

"Oh. I'm… sorry?"

"Nah, it's okay. I was only a LITTLE depressed, torn by the fact that my favorite girl might not wake up." I said with a mischievous grin. It really was that bad, but it didn't mean I couldn't joke about it. I was happy now.

We were sitting on the highest and upmost branch of the owl's tree, enjoying the sunset on Hyrule Field. Cliché moment, I know. But you've got to have them SOMETIMES, right?

"So." Zelda tried to begin.

"So." I replied just to reply.

"Hm."

Awkward silence. We turned to look at each other the burst out laughing like the complete and utter idiots we are.

When we had caught our breath, our cheeks and stomachs hurt like h-e-double-Deku-sticks. Isn't it ironic that laughing is enjoyable but it hurts? We turned to each other again.

Zelda moved closer to me on the branch, forcing her to hold my shoulder temporarily to insure a safe travel of 2 inches. I could hear her breathing now. Was this where I cut things off? Or do I want to go on to the next level? Do I want more?

End of chapter notes: *snickers evilly* Sorry-not-sorry to leave you hanging x))) You'll just have to wait patiently!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: ROMANCE! I'm not the greatest at it. Just bear with me -o-

Chapter 17: Zelda

After we had laughed our heads off for the longest time, there was silence. I decided to make my move and get closer, both physically and figuratively. I have officially decided that I don't care if I am an image of Zelda, like the dream says. That doesn't mean I don't have my own ideas. I love Link, and I don't care if all of Hyrule knows it.

The problem is that I bear the name of someone I know he loves. That effects the relationship greatly. He probably doesn't think he SHOULD love me, but I think her does. He is trying to forget about his past infatuation, for me, and I feel so special because of that. But now, what will happen to the real Zelda? She eventually has to be saved, since she is the princess of Hyrule. I wonder if the king and queen even know where she is right now. Link said he would write a letter to them sometime, but I doubt he has yet.

Anyway, back to the moment. We sit in silence. I want him to kiss me again, say that I'm beautiful… That is asking too much of him already. But…

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea that could break this boring silence." He looked at me with a face hard to read and said slowly,

"The sunset isn't boring."

I glared playfully.

"What is it?"

"This."

Then I leaned closer, making sure to keep the weight distributed equally on the branch (it would be SO horrible if we fell out of the tree right now, if you know what I mean). Closer, closer, closer… and he pushed me away.

I looked at him skeptically. "Link?"

"I can't do this, Zelda." He replied slowly, not looking at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? I just can't be in a relationship with you the way you want it when I still love the real Zelda." Those lose words hit me like a slap, although I know he didn't mean it that way. He looked torn and tired all of the sudden, and I thought for a moment in silence.

"Link… So what? If you love her, that's fine. You have every right in the world. But for right now… could you love me like that too?"

I didn't give him time to answer. I reached my hand slowly to his neck.

My lips touched his, and from then on I tried not to think too much.

End of chapter notes: I heard from my other Fanfiction friend that you guys don't like short chapters like mine... Should I just post more at a time? Cuz the chapters are already made. And plus, that's just how I write. I end the chapter when I see fit or in this case, when the POV needs to change. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Sorry it's short! I'll post another chapter along with it. Also, if you keep up with my stuff, you'll get to read some Hetalia one-shots! I went on a writing spree and wrote 3 yesterday! Just a little self-promotion, you don't have to read them.

Enjoy this in the meantime!

Chapter 18: Link

I was surprised and slightly upset when she kissed me at first. I had clearly told her that this couldn't work out, and she insisted anyway. But as she worked her magic, my thoughts started to dissolve. I responded and put my hand on her neck, my fingers brushing her golden-bronze hair. I started to feel dizzy, but I didn't care. I could die this way.

This kiss was so different from the first one, more passionate. I loved every second. Her lips soft on mine, her delicate fingers ran through my hair, making it messier than it already was, probably. It was short but an infinity all at once.

But it had to stop. This was where I drew the line.

We looked at each other mournfully.

"You know what I have to do now, right?" I said.

"You're going to go on an adventure to find and rescue Zelda." She answered correctly.

"Don't worry." I caressed her cheek. "You get to come too. I'm taking you and Saria to help me, since I'll need all the help I can get."

"Ok. So… should we go back to the forest and get ready?"

"Sure."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I kept my promise! Here's another chapter! It'll be a little bit before I'll post more, so be patient! Almost done with Part 2 too... Look forward to that then!

Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Saria

I'm almost glad that Link and Zelda are spending so much time together. Then I don't have to worry about trying to be nice to them. They've offered me plenty of chances to tag along, but I don't see any reason to ruin their fun. I make various excuses on why I can't and I try to keep myself occupied. But mostly, I just stare at the wall, wondering how he could love her. I've always been there. I've always run to his aid. I've always answered every time he played my song. I've always loved him as a brother. Why couldn't he just love me back?

But always when I'm thinking these things there's a voice in the back of my mind that says, "Why are you so convinced that you love him like THAT? Why are you so jealous? Just get over it and move on. Don't linger on it, or it will grow to become something that could pop out and scare somebody. Pull yourself together!" But I can't seem to get the rest of me in the same mindset.

Anyway, enough about me. Link came to my house today with Zelda fallowing behind. That's funny, they're usually side by side… I decided to ignore it.

"Since we're all here, I have something to say." Link spoke almost nervously, and we nodded.

While they had gone out and did fun things, I had been here, decorating my house. So there were now green chairs to sit in. Zelda and I looked at him expectantly. I think we both knew what was coming.

"Well, you guys know that the real Zelda is in prison. We've gathered that from the dreams. I've been thinking that we need to follow those clues, like for example, she shouted, 'Time is the key'. So I wanted to look in the Temple of Time. I'm not sure where she could possibly be in there, but I've learned to trust my instincts over the years." Link explained quickly.

"Okay, so what do we have to do with this?"

"I wanted you and Zelda to come with me."

Silence.

I wondered why, and said so. I noticed Zelda had no questions.

"Because I can't think of any two people better than you guys to bring. Who else if not my two favorite girls?" That mischievous, boyish smile we both adored shone on his face. "And besides," he continued. "I'll need all the help I can get."

Of course I wanted to go to give him support, but here's the question: how long could I put with Zelda and Link together?

"Sure, I'll go." I answered. I don't know what compelled me to say that, because I really didn't want to. But there was no changing that now.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I apologize for not posting in forever! This is actually the last chapter of part 2, so Part 3: As Red As Love will be posted shortly. I've been OBSESSED with Hetalia one-shots and HetaOni, so that's what's been consuming the time I'm not spending on school things... Sorry folks. I'll try to post more stuff, since my good friend reminded me that people here don't like short chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Link

"Alright." I said, happily beginning to plan. I had gone to many temples and taken on plenty of adventures in my life, so this idea of planning wasn't hard. Logically, there were things that one should always bring on a venture such as this: like water, a weapon, and food. I mentioned this to them, though I told them to keep in mind to pack as LIGHT as possible, for movement purposes. I thought for sure that Zelda was held in a temple, and maybe that temple was the Temple of Time. I didn't know how long we would be inside and how many puzzles we'd have to solve, but I figured planning for the worst would be a good idea.

"Rendezvous at the tunnel, okay?" I said as I walked toward the door. They nodded in response.

When I got to my house, I found my normal travel bag and put some rations for myself in, along with water in a canteen. My sword belt went over my tunic, naturally, and I added the bag and my ocarina. I admit that a musical instrument is a strange travel item, but it was necessary in most of my quests, it seemed.

I unsheathed my trusty blade to examine it. The thing was clean with maybe a few scratches here and there, but it was a guaranteed reminiscence object. It was like seeing an old friend again just looking at it. I hadn't used this sword in a while, and a feeling of nostalgia washed over me. I forgot how much I enjoyed adventuring till I started thinking about it again. But enough dilly-dallying; I had a girl to save.

I had just picked up my shield when a gentle knock came upon the door.

"Saria and I will be waiting." Zelda said.

"Okay." Strapping my shield to my back, I headed out the door. When I passed the creek, I noticed my reflection for the first time in a long time. Since I HAD looked… My present face was unrecognizable. I looked… determined, but happy. I hadn't been happy in so long that it shocked me to see myself that way.

I saw the girls both waving at me from the tunnel. A shadow seemed to pass over Saria's face, and for a moment there she looked downright evil, like she was going to KILL Zelda for moving her hand back and forth in a friendly gesture. Am I imagining things? I must have been, because the look was gone now. Oh well. I continued walking toward the pair of girls.

"Let's get rolling." I said when I go to the tunnel. They had each packed light like I'd suggested, and each brought a dagger. Zelda hadn't changed out of her ripped up princess dress that she styled herself, and Saria of course in her green jumpsuit. The princess-clone had tied her hair back leaving the bangs out, while Saria had kept her hair in a headband like always, reminding me of my childhood with her never-changing appearance. They both looked cute, smiling at me the way they were. *Click* take a memory…

I walked ahead, since I felt like the leader. My green friend slipped her small 9-year-old hand trustingly into mine and I couldn't believe that she was any older than that. Zelda-not-Zelda held my other hand. We walked past the owl's tree, up the hill, and gazed at the rest of the field. *Click* take a memory…

Hyrule: the land that took on many meanings over its long history. At one time it meant prosperity, at another time it meant chaos, and at yet another it meant suffering. Now it was simply PRIDE; you could feel it in the sunshine and the speech of its people. The wind echoes with the songs that had reverberated throughout it for eons and had shaped the people. You could feel its benevolence in the very ground, its suffering in the cries of the creatures at night. This beautiful land I called home… Its future depended on my saving the princess, finding out what happened and going back to my own time to prevent the chaos that Ganondorf brought with him.

This is Hyrule.

And as I stood surrounded by my friends, I started to hum the sweet melodic lullaby that was known so well, and they joined me. The voices of the boy, the human emerald and the clone melted with the songs of the birds in perfect harmony.

End of chapter notes: I like symbolic and metaphorical descriptions better than physical descriptions, as you can tell by that last paragraph. What did you guys think of my description of Hyrule? Review and let me know :D


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Hey! It's the start of a new part, the last one of this book! After that, comes the Majora's Mask sequel... yussssss

Anyway, enjoy and review :)

_Part 3: As Red As Love_

Chapter 21: Link 

We came to the gates of Hyrule Castle and got excited. I hadn't been here in so long; it seemed like FOREVER ago since I came here to meet Zelda… I winced. Painful to think about her right now. I got over it quickly, determined to be happy. "I'm on my way to save her, so I should be happy!" I thought enthusiastically.

I guess I was TOO determined, because I walked straight forward at a brisk pace, leaving Zelda and Saria behind and not even noticing the people around me in the market. I don't know about you, but when I have a target, I avoid everything else in order to get there.

"Whoa, slow down man." Said a familiar voice. I couldn't quite place it. I whipped around to see, my frown of concentration immediately melting into a smile.

"Malon!" I exclaimed excitedly.

The little girl from Lon Lon Ranch hadn't changed much. Her long red hair and plain clothing was the same. Her sparkling, dreaming eyes were still the same. The only difference was that she had that aura of confidence; she was more grown up, physically as well.

Malon's smile was warm as the sun. "Long time no see. And who might your friends be?" She gestures to Saria and Zelda. "Is the fairy child allowed to leave the forest?" It was a polite question, but I could tell Saria wasn't about to take it well. She was so snappy lately.

"Um, yeah. The Deku Tree made an exception." I laughed nervously. Malon looked at Zelda, confused. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar…"

"Nope, nope, nope, she's completely new." I said with an awkward smile. Malon needn't know about this situation yet.

She shrugged it off and commented a grin, "Well, your outfit is cool." The princess nodded in thanks.

"Where are my manners?" Malon said suddenly. "My name's Malon, and my father runs Lon Lon Ranch. What's your guy's names, since I know Link already?"

Saria and I looked at each other, worried.

Zelda looked a bit panicked for a moment, but then responded in a friendly way, "My name is Star."

"I'm Saria." The girl sounded relived.

I sighed. Star… a pretty name, I reminded myself to ask her later why she chose it.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you two, but I have to go home with my father now. See y'all later!" Malon said cheerfully. She waved goodbye as she got into her father's delivery wagon.

"She's happy." Zelda/Star said.

"She's always happy."

End of chapter notes: So now that her new name is introduced, that's what she'll be called. Muy importante to remember. It kinda sets her apart from the person she's a clone of, which is Zelda. Not to mention that fact that she has her own personality. She'll be a crucial character in later books of the series too, so don't forget about her! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Hello! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry! School has kept me busy and so has procrastination xD I'll try my best to upload more, but I still need to work on the crucial chapters of the sequel to this one AND finish the last two books of the series... It's complicated, but I have no one to blame but myself :P

Enjoy and review, please and thank you! I'll have more chapters up soon, along with some Hetalia one-shots... tee hee :D

Chapter 22: Star

I don't know where the name came from. It just popped in my head. I'm glad it did though.

"So what do you want to be called now?" Link asked me. "Zelda or Star?"

No hesitation there. "Star."

"Hm…" Link mulled it over in his head, his beautiful blue-green eyes thoughtful.

We walked through the market place for a while. Soon it was lunch time, and we bought food to eat and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Why did you choose the name Star? Was it just random?" He wondered.

"Well… It was the first thing I saw when I woke up from the coma. Stars."

"Oh."

The three of us sat in a long, thoughtful silence. Then Link abruptly stood and said,

"We should get to the Temple."

So our trio started walking yet again in the direction of the Temple of Time. His face seemed to say, "No matter what happens, I WILL save her." Maybe that's another reason why I chose another name for myself: because then, they wouldn't see me as a clone. They will see me as Star, not Zelda. Maybe it'll ease it'll ease his conscience, along with give me my own identity.

Pretty soon, we come to the courtyard around the huge Temple. Link's face becomes watchful.

"You never know what could happen. Stay alert." Link draws his sword and Saria and I draw our daggers. We all watch each other's backs as we cautiously approached the Temple's doors.

"Alright, I think we're—" Link was cut off by a giant gust of desert wind. It obscures most of what's going on in from of me. The last thing I see is Link's surprise, my confusion reflected in his eyes, as he reaches for us in desperation to stay together.

But Saria's gone.

A moment later, we're falling, a feeling I'm quite familiar with. We land in something grainy, hot, and soft.

"Sand?!" Link exclaims.

He's right. We aren't by the Temple of Time anymore. Saria's gone and we are alone.

End of chapter notes: No, they are not in the Gerudo Desert Wasteland. Just realized that the desert seems that way... But I wrote this before I ever knew all the places in OOT, so yeeeeah. Excuse my ignorance :) Though I'll probably make Link make the comparison just cuz.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: This is a long one for you guys, and action-packed! From now on there won't be any filler chapters, trust me. The end is in sight, which means I need to work EVER harder on the sequel to get it done in time... Crap...

Well anyway, enjoy and review please!

Chapter 23: Link

I sift the sand through my fingers as I try to think. But the only coherent things I can understand in my jumbled mind are 1) Star and I are alone in a desert, and 2) what?

My thoughts are interrupted by 3 booming voices that seem to be everywhere.

"The clone and the hero… a pathetic pair. Let's play a game, shall we?" They said.

I was really starting to wonder just who the villains were in this situation. These goddesses were getting on my nerves. We'll play your 'game'! Bring it!" I raise my sword and prepared myself. "I hope you know how to fight, Star."

" I'll try my best." Her eyes flashed in my direction as she scanned the area. I could tell she was just being brave for me. I moved closer so we were back to back an squeezed her hand briefly as we waited. She may be a clone, but she's still my friend, and I will protect her.

"Now where is Saria? I hope she's not—" I started.

"Shame…" That voice sounds familiar.

The silhouette of a small girl was followed by her voice.

"You think of me last… You love her and not me… I've always been there for you… I care nothing for Zelda… You are MINE, Link…"

Saria?!

She stepped into full view amidst the sandstorm. Her small 9-year-old body trembled with rage, as words poured from her mouth and echoed in my head. I didn't even know what she was saying. Her fists clenched at her sides, and she stopped the river of maddening words at long last.

She looks up at me, and I swear that I'm seeing the devil. Her pretty green eyes were glazed over; she seemed to be lost in an ocean of anger and jealousy. Her jaw clenched and she squeezed out a few tears from her eyes. Then Saria opened her lips and screamed. It wasn't just a scream, it seemed to come up from the depths of her soul and out to the world so it could hear how SHE felt. It broke my heart… I fell down in the sand and covered my ears.

"Saria!" I shouted, but though she stopped, the sound still rang in my head.

Her angry eyes bored into mine, and my vision became blurry with salty tears. Amazingly, her expression softened, but in a good way. She looked like herself, but with an evil touch.

"Oh, Link…" she sighed. "I've been your best friend for so long… Why can't you love me?" She seemed to be pleading. With every word, she got closer. I tried to back away.

"Get away from him! You're not Saria!" Star shouted. In the chaos, I had forgotten she was there.

Saria shoved her into the sand with unnatural strength and proceeded her slow walking in my direction. "Oh Link…"She sighed again. "Love me… Just like Zelda!" She pulled out her dagger and faced me with a crazed look in her eyes-that-weren't-hers. I was officially scared of her now. The closer she got with her knife, the more freaked out I got. I needed to do something to snap her out of it before she hurt someone. Saria would most likely get out of this trance eventually, but if she had stabbed someone she would regret it forever. She was just too innocent. So I pushed her into the soft sand, not wanting to actually hurt her, and sent her dagger flying. She looked up at me, her eyes slowly going back to normal. Her breathing was heavy. She looked down at her hands.

"What have I done?" She muttered, her eyes not glazed over. She started to cry in shame.

"Saria?" My heart softened again. "Is it you this time?"

She nodded. I reached out my hand to help her up.

But just then, the sand storm picked up. Saria's image started to fade in the wind.

"Saria!" I tried to run to her, but the sand wasn't very good for running and I fell. She was gone again. Suddenly Star was by my side again.

"Link…" I was starting to get sick of my own name.

But in the raging, sand-filled wind, another form began to materialize. It was… it looked like a phantom temple, like it wasn't quite there.

"Looks creepy." Star said when the wind died down. I nodded in agreement. Though the ghost temple looked forbidding, it seemed like the place to go.

"Let's get this over with." I sheathed my sword and struggled forward.

End of chapter notes: I told you there was no LinkxSaria here. It was all a lie... In the last chapter, you will know the truth... :D


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: I'm REEEEEEEALLY sorry for not uploading in a long time and then uploading a shortie! I just haven't had time lately, lo siento (heh random spanish)! I will try to upload more so I can finish this damn book so I can start typing up the sequel. The sequel still needs a LOT of work, but I've been taking notes on Majora's Battle (which was the only other part I needed to write), so hopefully it will be complete soon. Then I can coast for a while and work on the last 2 books.

Review please and enjoy!

Chapter 24: Star

The wind and sand kept us from moving very fast, but we eventually got to the temple. I tried to forget about the events that had just taken place, but my mind wouldn't let me. _The way she pushed me down… It just wasn't right… _At least she seemed ashamed of herself before she disappeared.

I guess now I finally realized how much Link loves his friends. The way he cried when Saria screamed… He seemed truly heart-broken. When he shouted her name to tell her to stop… I love how he can put so much emotion into just one word or none at all.

I stared open-mouthed at the door of the temple. So big….

"Zelda must be in there." Link said.

"Yep." I said once I'd found my voice.

"Let's go."

So we went inside the ghost temple before we lost the nerve. Once we stepped in, we realized how dark it was. It looked empty. And it wasn't there. It was like we had stepped into a black hole.

"Let's try and feel—" Link was cut off as the air around us picked up speed. "Not again!" he grabbed my hand and in all the noise, said,

"I'm not losing you too."


	25. Chapter 25 & 26

Author's Notes: I put two chapters in one this time, just because they were both really short and they were both from his POV. Hope you guys appreciate that. I'm almost done typing this! SO MUCH EXCITE! The sequel will come after, but it may be a little while. I need to write about 2 more chapters of it and then type it, editing like crazy.

Enjoy and review!

Chapter 25: Link

The two of us stood there as our surroundings changed. It went from empty to filled with light and decorations. It looked like a castle, a castle I recognized…

"Hyrule Castle," I said.

It looked exactly like I remembered. The carpet was soft and luxurious. The torches were bright and merry. There were paintings of Zelda, her father, and her mother. Star touched the painting of the princess.

"I look so much like her…" she said.

"No you don't. You have a different look in your eyes. Hers are sweet and wise, but yours are clever and persuasive. You have some qualities of Zelda's, but you also have many of your own." I explained reassuringly. I saw her expression soften.

"Ok," Star said gratefully. "We should get going."

I nodded. We walked down the hall to what should be the throne room, though I had a feeling it wasn't. I also had a feeling that this wasn't Hyrule Castle. The temple looked like a ghost temple, so it probably took on different forms. Star and I stopped in front of the big wooden doors.

"Ready?" I asked.

She grasped my hand. "Ready."

Chapter 26: Link

It was just like my dream, just with Star in it too. I saw Zelda behind bars and a puzzle. It was kind of dark, but the tiles that we were standing on glowed softly purple*. The rest was a pulsing gray-green. I remembered from my dream that when I stood in front of the puzzle I got tired and lost my strength quickly, which meant that I'd either have to solve it from here or be extremely quick.

"Star, don't step on—" I was cut off by a cry of pain on my right. Star had let go of my hand and was huddled on the ground in a ball on her tile. She moaned and did NOT sound okay.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" I was worried and slightly aggravated because bad things just kept happening.

She was starting to look transparent.

"I can't feel… my body… it hurts…" Her speech was light and breathless, but she let out a faint scream when she looked down at her hand. "It's like I'm… disappearing!"

"Alright… Stay with me, I can't lose you too… Star…" My vision was blurry. Curse these childish eyes, threatening to cry at everything…

Her image was getting fainter and fainter.

"Goddesses! Spare her!" I screamed desperately. They MUST be behind this. "She's human too! And she's my friend…"

The air pulsed with power and silence.

Then Star gradually stopped moaning and looked more solid.

"Thank you." I said, truly grateful to them for once.

"Thanks Link." Said Star, fully recovered and standing. "Now go on. You have a girl to save. I'll help you if I can, but as far as I can tell it's all you."

"Ok. Let's do this."

End of chapter notes:

*Inspiration from Phantom Hourglass, when you have to go through the maze using the glowing tiles to keep life from draining. That does NOT make this a crossover. It's too late for that xD

I'm sorry if these scenes are a bit rushed. I was writing this about a year ago in the car, and I was just a LITTLE BIT excited that I was almost done xD


	26. Chapter 27

Author's Notes: All the action happens! Enjoy and review PLEASE!

Chapter 27: Link

I decided to look at it from a distance first, just to save time and energy. It looked like I had to make a picture with tiles, and the tiles were mixed up. This was too easy; I had done plenty of these before. There must be another obstacle before this…

I studied the tiles to see what picture I had to make. I saw Zelda's eyes, nose, mouth, hair, dress, a sword hilt… wait, a sword? I thought I was just supposed to make a picture of Zelda! Whatever. Once I start moving the tiles around, the rest will be a breeze. Although with my luck, there will be more to it than there seems. But I decided to cross one bridge at a time.

I mustered all my strength and stepped forward, walking at a normal pace. The more energy I use, the worse off I'll be. Standing in front of the puzzle, I placed my hands on the tiles and began to move them. The picture began to take form immediately, but I could feel my strength ebbing little by little.

"Link…" a breathless voice said.

I almost moved a tile in the wrong place. "Zelda!"

But I dared not move.

"Don't… solve the puzzle… it'll only make it… worse…"

"Don't be silly! I'm getting you out right now." I said. Though I put as much confidence and reassurance in my voice as possible, I was a little disconcerted by her warning. Zelda's never wrong… But I continued to move squares. I was halfway done anyway.

I finally finished, panting slightly. The picture worried me. It was a picture of Zelda holding a sword like she was prepared to fight… herself. The frame glowed slightly. Suddenly my ears picked up a strange sound behind me. I turned slowly to see Star holding a sword with a surprised and confused look on her face.

I was forced to turn again to see the bars retract into the floor. Zelda stumbled out and I caught her before she fell on her face, though the extra weight made me feel a little weaker. I struggled to keep her aloft. She had a sword in one hand too, her right. Her dress was torn and her hair was tangled. To be honest, she looked like a mess. Even so, I felt like some of the weight was lifted off of my shoulders, all of that worry and depression finally healing a little in the gentle arms of her gaze.

She looked up at me with her blue, blue eyes. "Link… You're so foolish…" She laughed weakly.

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Why? I came to SAVE you, and you call me 'foolish'?"

"Because you just are."

"Well that's… not a… good enough reason." Breathing was harder now, but I leaned down and kissed her gently anyway. "I'm glad to have you back…"

"You too. But not for… long." She said sadly. Lifting her face to see me clearer, she silently commanded me to help her stand. Then she strode as confidently as she could to face Star with her sword. Star's arm raised to meet Zelda's. A purple tile appeared in front of me and I gratefully stepped onto it. Star's purple tile was replaced with a gray-green one. Then with the same reluctant obedience passed over both of their faces, and with their voices full of regret they said together,

"I'm sorry."

I watched them sword fight. "Please… don't fight anymore, please!" I begged. This shouldn't be happening, the floor will drain their energy while they are already expending it fighting each other. At this rate… They'll die. Zelda and Star heard me and tears started forming in both their eyes, until it turned into a sword-fighting sobfest. Great. Their arms seemed to move by themselves, their feet backing up and jumping and moving forward as necessary. It was a good fight, except for the fact that they would die in the process. I tried to move off of the purple tile to stop them, but I couldn't. On my knees, I smashed the ground with my fists a couple times just to get it out. Then I just lay there, among the clashing of swords, the falling of tears, and the panting of breath. The noise seemed to add to the chaos of my emotions, building them to worse heights. Amid them was desperation, sadness, and anger. A bud of bitterness was blooming into a horrid flower without beauty. The little Kokiri child inside of me that still existed huddled in the corner of my mind, afraid of the goings on outside AND inside myself. He felt helpless and terrified, and I agreed wholehearted with him.

I was helpless.

I had to watch my friends die.

I had lost so much already… What would I do when they died? It had only been about 5 minutes, but already it felt as if my life was crumbling to tiny, irreparable pieces.

I _had_ to do something.

I reviewed my options: I could pray, fight, or do nothing. Praying might stop them, but it sounded too cowardly for my taste. I couldn't just do nothing while they slowly died. I couldn't just do nothing like I have been. Then fighting it was. I stood up, my sword drawn. I knew what I had to do.

_A man who fights for something greater can do anything._ I couldn't even remember who said that anymore, I just know that it inspired me.

Though I couldn't move from the tile, I slowly lifted my head from my hands and wiped away the tears fiercely. I saw an opportunity; they were nearing me. Just a little closer… Perfect! I swung my blade and met Zelda's. Catching her eye, I easily blocked her and disarmed her. The puny sword skidded across the floor and evaporated into red dust. Zelda's arm went limp at her side and before she fell again, I grabbed by the waist and held her up on the tile with me. She looked up, grateful. Next, Star. Her blade came at me and met mine mid-strike. I pushed my sword up and sliced the metal in half, evaporating it just like the other one. I caught her with my other arm. They told me to let go so I did, stepping on the green tile to let them have the purple one.

"Link!"

"Don't go on that tile!" They said.

"I'll be fine. I have more energy. I'm going to try to open the door and get us out of here."They need to rest more than I did anyway. Suddenly all the tiles turned the same glowing purple and I relaxed. Three booming voices spoke in unison:

"Very good, Link. You did better than we thought you would."

The goddesses! "What have you been up to? Did you think I was going to fail or something, where is Saria? Why are you doing this? You almost killed the,!" I furiously pointed in the princess and the clone's direction, fed up with these deities. Why, why, WHY?!

" I know, little hero, you have questions. They will all soon be answered."


	27. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: THE LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy :)

Chapter 28: Link

"After you had defeated Ganondorf and your adventure had seemed to be at an end, we decided that one more test of courage was needed. We needed to see if the fame of your heroic acts had gotten to your head or not. So we warped Zelda's lullaby to turn against her. We took her soul and materialized it to make Zelda. What was left took a while to mold into a suitable human. Once we had accomplished this, she acted as an impersonation of Zelda. We weren't planning on letting her live. We didn't know that you would befriend a clone in the way you did. The original plan was that you would have to watch Saria and Zelda fight, after we had killed the clone. We also did not foresee her becoming so human. So instead we had them fight each other. The moment when the clone, whom you now call Star, head bleeding hands and aching stomach was when the body and soul of Zelda accidentally collided and the clone experienced what the soul was going through. Don't worry, we were never going to kill her. If you had failed the test, the Triforce of Courage would have been taken from you and you would have had to live with your shame."

"What about Saria? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, Saria. We arose in her feelings she never knew were there and enhanced them to extreme levels. She became… artificially jealous, if you will, of Zelda. You can rest assured that the things she did were not really her doing. It pained us, but the test proved worth it. You did so well, little hero. You never gave up without a fight, not even when you thought all was lost. There was still that part of you that said you could do it. And now that our test is over, we goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru can say with utmost certainty that you, Link the Hero of Time are truly worthy to hold the Triforce of Courage and have friends such as these."

I was blushing furiously, causing Zelda, Star, and Saria (who had appeared live and well) to giggle. "You make me out to be so courageous and strong, but really, I can be cowardly and weak too. The only reason I can do what I do it because I fight for something: the people I love. Even though it's cliché, I realize that without the, I would have nothing to live or fight for. Other than friends, the thirst for justice urges me. Those two things form something that pushes me to do the impossible, against all odds and against all forces. Let the goddesses themselves be a witness: I vow to _always _fight for the lesser, to seek an end to cruelty and tyranny, and to live for _something greater_." My little impromptu speech caused the girls to clap vigorously, and I bowed comically. But I really meant it in my heart. This was a promise I planned to keep in my heart.

Saria had gone back to the forest. Zelda was standing across from me with her ocarina, with Star next to her. I was right where I had started. I almost convinced myself that this whole adventure was just a dream, but Star's presence made it clear that it wasn't.

This time, I looked into both their eyes. Zelda's looked just as beautiful as they always do. Star's eyes were much the same, but they had a mischievous flare, a I-know-something-you-don't kind of look. Also this time, Zelda was smiling brighter than usual, and Star just looked happy.

Though I had already done this before, I was doing it on a different man. With the promise I had made on my heart. I was going to be a strange little boy for sure when I got back.

"Link." Zelda interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry… I guess this is a temporary goodbye?" I said.

She laughed. "Sure."

"What about Star?" What will happen to her?"

"She will be added to mine and yours' timeline: our past and future. She's a new chapter in this story of life." Zelda looked at her kindly. Star simply beamed.

"We should get this over with then." I said.

"Let's."

Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and played the sweet melodic lullaby that we all loved. The ground felt lighter, the air began to smell like trees and dirt. I started to fall through time, seeing Zelda and Star fade into darkness. I landed; awake, in my bed in my Kokiri Forest house. My body felt smaller, but my mind was the same. I could hear Saria shouting from the bottom of the ladder.

"Link! Wake up! Come on, let's play!"

Today was the start of a new story, and I was ready to enjoy it.

**THE END**

Acknowledgments:

I'd like to thank God first of course, along with—

-My vivid imagination

-My friends for support, especially my bestie Pudding, for bearing with me when I royally messed up

-The game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for giving me the idea in the first place

-Last but not least, my family for listening to my rambling about the book even though they had no idea what I was talking about xD Family includes my neighbors, especially the little girl that I babysit who answered my random questions and gave me inspiration without even knowing it.


End file.
